Sweethearts
by Hina-86
Summary: Once in love, you support your beloved ones in sickness and health; through fluffiness, tantrum and daily drama till death snatch you apart. Can Wesker and his relationship with Chris survive when Claire gets in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Many many thanks, love and cookies to "**_Slouchingtyger_**" for being an awesome beta!!

~ENJOY~

* * *

"Give me a damn break, you fucking rapist! We've just done it 10 fucking minutes ago!" Chris cried in despair, pushing his blond lover off his tired and powerless body. He then got an odd thought and looked at his lover's orange irises with an accusing frown on his face. "Are you on Viagra?"

Oh, how he wished he had a camera on him to take a picture of the astonished expression Wesker just displayed: the perfect Kodak moment.

"Just because I'm at this age doesn't mean I cannot have sex at any time I feel like it!" Wesker defended his wounded pride and to prove his point, pinned the brunette down to the couch. Chris grinned and moved his knee up and poked Wesker's member wickedly. "Considering a man in his fifties, your rock is like a teen's who's about to get his first fuck."

"Then I'll simply pretend to be one," Wesker smirked and plunged his mouth down, gluing their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss was rough and fierce, and it didn't take long for Chris to grab the back of the short strands of pale hair and kiss back with the same amount of passion. Something inside Wesker cracked, and he couldn't help but want the brunette more than ever. Of course, he'd always been attracted to the brunette. Ever since the first time he saw his attached photo in the application files to join the S.T.A.R.S., he felt something for him, but nothing that could ever even compare to this. It wasn't just physical attraction; everything about the handsome—and annoyingly stubborn—man had cast an amazing spell on him that Wesker never tired of.

So when they had reunited again after two long, agonizing months of separation on missions, each deprived from the other's delicious heat, Wesker had decided not to waste any more time and make up for what they'd been missing, starting with tackling the brunette to the floor the second the front door closed behind them.

Now, his tongue ran over Chris' bottom lip, nipping and biting at it teasingly until he was finally granted entrance. He slowly mapped out the wet cavern, making sure he tasted every inch of that sweet mouth. Wesker slipped his hands under the brunette's shirt and caressed the velvety skin over rock-hard abdominals and up to the erect brownish twins. His smirking lips against Chris' widened to reach his ears in satisfaction, hearing the younger man's moans when his fingers pinched his nipples playfully.

"Tell me, Chris," he said as he pulled away, now placing feathery pecks on his sun-kissed neck. "Do you want me to grant you your freedom, let you have the bath you so long for? Or do you want me to have hot, steamy, wild sex with you?" Wesker stopped at his collarbone and bit down softly, earning the sexiest sound he's ever heard come from any human being. He wanted to hear more and did it again.

"Oh god..."

"Number 2, then," Wesker chuckled throatily. Chris pulled him up from his neck and back to his lips to violate his mouth. Chris moaned into the liplock. He shuddered at the sensual feeling of Wesker's teeth, biting and nipping at his lips and increasing his distress to the limits. If only he didn't need oxygen right now, how long would he take it?

Wesker sensed his unease and decided to pull back and grant him the needed air. Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker and kissed his shoulders and neck, his hands kneading into the hard muscles that sculpted his back. They panted, lying against each other for a while. Wesker pressed his lips to Chris' forehead. "You're good, you know that?"

The brunette grinned playfully. "I'm just well-taught."

Wesker made a dismissive sound. "You've always been good." Chris purred when he sucked on the spot beneath his left ear. "To have you within my arms, that makes me the luckiest bastard, love."

The change in Wesker's attitude within the time they'd spent living together was quite obvious—a dramatic fact so hard to grasp, even for him. Chris felt his face heating when Wesker said the word 'love' and smiled up at him. "You know I'll always love you, forever." Chris then grinned and slapped his rear playfully. "You still need a shower."

Wesker grinned back at him and closed the distance between their hungry lips, eyes closed and hearts pounding in each one of the men's chests like it was their first kiss all over again.

"For Christ sake, get a room you two."

Both Wesker and Chris froze in their spots to the new voice. Once his mind registered that it was his sister, Chris acted on pure instinct and pushed/kicked the blond off him. "Claire?!!" He moved fast, not paying any attention to what his leg had just collided with and straightened himself to greet the lovely Claire Redfield.

On the other part of the room, Wesker had landed on his face, moaning with agony and trauma as shiny little stars swirled around his head and hot tears blurred his vision and ran freely down his cheeks with no shame.

He never got kicked below the belt, never.

Claire looked at Wesker, doubled over on the floor and clutching his sides in pain.

_Serves that bastard right for raping my brother's sanity._ She couldn't help but snigger to herself.

"Hey sweetheart," Chris said and Claire beamed at her brother and gave him a hug, only to pause as the stinking aroma reached her. "Where's Leon?" he asked, oblivious to the blond's condition. He noticed the luggage next to the door where Claire was standing and couldn't help but wonder about the reason for it.

She looked briefly from her brother to the blond who was standing to his feet with mustered will. Wesker passed them a glance before walking/limping with difficulty out of the room, leaving the siblings to sort out their family matters alone. "I'll be in the kitchen," he said, but his voice was wavering and sounded like a 12-year-old girl as he was fighting the urge to cry.

Still holding herself back from bursting out laughing, Claire nodded at him then turned to her brother, who sat down and gestured for her to join him. "What's wrong, Claire?"

Chris felt her hesitate before sitting carefully down and cursed a certain blond for not giving him the time to clean himself. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin. "We... had a fight," she said and looked at the opposite wall, her hand idly rubbing her 8 months bulging tummy.

"Why?" The redhead looked down at the floor, not wanting to see that look in her brother's beautiful blue eyes. The brunette sighed and placed a finger under his sister's chin to tilt her head up and look at him. "Claire, what's the matter?"

"I found a number in his jacket pocket and a hickey on the collar of his shirt," Claire started and looked up to see Chris staring at her with a creased frown, his eyebrows nearly becoming one line to form the letter 'V'. "They were Angela's. I... I asked him if he was cheating on me. We started yelling in each other's faces and throwing heavy instruments…" Chris flinched slightly when Claire clutched at him as she began sobbing into his dirty shirt, "He said that at least she didn't have a homo brother, and I couldn't take it anymore and kicked him out the house with a gun to his head…"

Chris made a mental note to take the gun away from her later. Claire sniffed, "He also mentioned... divorce…." Her voice was shaking and he saw her biting her lips to keep from breaking into tears again. "Said he didn't want the baby to be teased for the rest of his life for having a fag uncle and will take him away from me to raise in a clean environment."

Chris felt speechless. Leon had never had problems with his lifestyle; they'd even had missions together and Leon had said nothing. Now Chris found out that the man had been bottling his feelings for so long.

But that did not give him the excuse to cheat on his pregnant wife, and that meant war in Chris Redfield's dictionary. "That son of-" Chris bolted to his feet with the idea of kicking the bastard's ass for making his baby sister cry, only to be stopped by her small hand on his right arm.

"Chris, no! I don't want things to get worse."

Chris hated himself for causing his baby sister such troubles, especially in her delicate condition. He ran a hand through his messy hair to try and calm himself a bit. "Where the hell is he now?"

"He's on a mission to Colorado that will take 7 hours, but I think it will take him a while to finish sorting other things out." Chris figured by her words that Leon took off and it might likely take big force to get him back.

"But how can he leave you like this?" He growled, "You're almost due!"

Claire knew the second Chris spotted Leon, her husband would become history; he just messed with the wrong Redfield. She tilted her head up slightly to meet her brother's clear blue eyes. "You'll be there for me, right?"

At this, Chris' heart melted. She sounded so fragile, like the baby sister he missed taking care of so much. He pulled Claire to his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Always."

~*~*~

To be stuck with someone who hated his guts was no big deal for him; he was used to it. To be stuck with someone who hated his guts and happened to be his lover's only family was a whole different situation.

Eavesdropping on the Redfield's conversation didn't strike his morals since he lacked any, plus whichever part of the house he sat in gave him clear hearing of every single word like he was in the same room, conversing with them too. However, Wesker felt a little bad for overhearing the private conversation since it was labeled "Family Matters"—whatever that meant, anyway—but he couldn't stop his supersensitive hearing from picking up the obscenities his lover was proudly using to badmouth his brother-in-law.

The only thing he understood was that Chris' sister had a fight with her cursed husband. What he didn't understand was why she was staying with them. Claire would be their guest until Leon comes to apologize, which he hoped would be soon, or until she gave birth if the bastard didn't recoil, and that meant much more unwanted time with the female Redfield.

Now how is he going to ravish that sweet ass of his lover with Claire under the same roof?

If there is anything he hates most about his lover, it's his crappy load of unexplainable sense of morality. Chris always became rigid and jumpy when the little brat known as his sister was present, and thanks to Wesker's great healing powers, the dull pain in his lower region is one big proof.

"I must find a way to get rid of her fast," Wesker muttered quietly.

The sound of footsteps nearing snapped him out of his private world. There were small thuds going up the stairs and he guessed they belonged to Claire—he could smell Chris' essence lingering in the air nearby—as she went either to the bathroom or the guestroom where she'd likely be staying. Chris came through the doors of the kitchen and went straight to the sink, turning the knob full force to allow water to wash his head. Under the faucet, the brunette growled with super anger that made Wesker worry for his wellbeing, especially when steam was coming out of his ears.

A pair of warm hands rested on the back of Chris' shoulders and started to knead at the stiff muscles that were like jelly right before Claire had stepped foot in their house. Chris tensed momentarily before letting out a loud groan, trying to relax into his lover's sweet gesture.

"Hey," Wesker kissed the side of his neck tenderly, "What's worked you up like this?"

Chris let another groan escape his throat. "That fuck just dumped my sister because of me, Albert," He turned away from Wesker's figure to regard him with an angry glare. "Because of me, my sister has to suffer for the rest of her life!"

_Whoa there, drama queen._ "That's irrelevant; Claire's a strong woman who survived flesh-lovers all on her own," the blond pointed out and closed the distance between him and his pissed lover. "Don't blame yourself for Kennedy's psycho issues," he leaned onto him and whispered, moving his hands to rest on Chris' rear in a slow sensual motion.

"How can you think about sex at a time like this, goddammit!" Chris cried out at him. Wesker took a small step backwards in case hormones decided to take over. "It's hard to be in love then heartbroken, I know how that damn well feels, you fucking bastard!" Wesker was shoved then and stumbled back to fall on his ass as the brunette left him alone to stare at the empty place in front of him.

Wesker, taken aback by the outrageous move, blinked.

"What did I do?!"

* * *

I hope this didn't give any readers brain-damage. I haven't found any fic with Claire and Leon actually having a family fight (most fics about sappy love and stuff) and the idea of making Wesker one of the family is too cute to ignore 8D

Tell me what you think, ok?

Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

There were two things in his life that he couldn't tolerate:

1- Failed experiments

2- Chris' bitchy outbursts

And the latter had gotten on his nerves. Wesker's hands balled into fists as he stood in front of Claire's door and kicked it open. The Redfield siblings twirled their heads and looked at him, shocked.

"What the hell do you think you just did back there?" Wesker growled at the brunette man, his red eyes glowering from behind the black shades he rarely took off. Meanwhile, Chris played dumb and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Wesker crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the door frame. "I do recall agreeing not to use violence against each other if it wouldn't lead to sexual intercourse. So why the fuck did you push me?!"

The Redfield siblings stared at him.

"Don't you have any amount of respect to show?" Claire shook her head in disbelief. Wesker gave her one of his smug smiles before answering.

"Fortunately, dear heart, no. I left my manners in the gutter when my mother dropped me near hell's gates," Wesker stated sarcastically. Claire gasped and her head swirled to Chris. "Chris, your boyfriend is making fun of me!" she whined. Chris glared at the snickering BOW.

"Albert, enough."

Wesker ignored him for the moment and raised an eyebrow at Claire. "Don't praise me with such a name, sweetheart. I'm not a young punk, so you might address me as Chris' fuck-buddy if you really wanted to."

"WESKER!" Chris shrieked, his face red from anger mixed with embarrassment. The blond man shook his head and rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses. "What? She knows we fuck 24/7 already "

"God damn you, will you shut the fuck up?!"

Wesker snorted, mumbling "You'll regret this" under his breath, and turned on his heels to shut the door behind him.

Immediately the door flung open to reveal the crazed-looking brunette glaring heatedly at him. "Stay the hell away from my shampoo, science freak!" he hissed, the memory of blinking at his own pink-haired reflection in the bathroom mirror still fresh and coming in painful flashbacks.

The corners of Wesker's lips turned up in a smug smile. "I thought you would relent eventually," he said with a nod of his head, leading him to their bedroom so he could demand some answers privately, but not before giving Claire a mischievous grin that caused her to glare in return.

~*~*~

"If you're thinking about jumping me then forget it, Albert. I'm not in the mood."

"Aww bummer," Wesker grinned at his glaring lover. "I was thinking how pink suited you great, that's all."

Blue eyes flashed murderously at him. Wesker chuckled and pointed his head towards the bed. Chris rolled his eyes but did as he was told by the silent gesture and sat on the edge of the bed.

After making sure the sound of the lock was audible, the blond man started walking into the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest with his back to Chris, and the brunette felt like he was in one of those interrogation scenes in the Law & Order show. "What?" he finally snapped.

Wesker took his sunglasses off and placed them on the dresser. "You said you were heartbroken once," he said, looking at Chris in the mirror before he turned to face the brunette and leaned his butt on the dresser, giving him a hard gaze. "Elaborate."

Chris blinked. "Are you serious? Jeez, it's just a phras-"

"Jill?"

"What? No! Jill and I are friends and that's how it will stay,"

"Rebecca? Ada? Excella? Alexia? Sheva? Barry?" Wesker ranted effortlessly before he got a hard punch to the face from an angered brunette. "What is wrong with you?!"

Wesker glared at him, rubbing his sore chin, "I want to know who could've possibly caused you more pain to make you react like that than me." Chris gaped at him, but Wesker seemed to not care and continued, this time in a confused tone. "And why would you possibly think that I never knew... what that feels like?"

"Well, you're Albert Wesker, so duh!" the brunette blurted out without thinking. It was clearly a bad answer, for the blond's face darkened and Chris feared he was going to get killed this time for sure.

Vision of a light blond man pinned by the ex-Captain to a tree in an empty park under the moonlight flashed before his eyes and he gasped.

How did he forget about that?!

Chris swallowed hard as the blond man walked away from him, sitting on the bed and facing the other side of the room. "Al, I.. I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

Wesker didn't reply.

Crap, why did the memory of Birkin and Wesker come back all of a sudden?

Feeling a little nervous about how to comfort the gloomy tyrant, Chris walked up to the blond's side; he reached his hand down to pat him on his head but hesitated when the man didn't show any signs of approval. "Al?"

"You didn't answer my question," the blond stated calmly, his face still not meeting Chris'.

Some secrets were bound to remain buried deep down inside of you and never leave, even if you were sharing a bed together.

"I found out Wonder Woman was Superman's whore."

Wesker slowly tilted his head up and gave Chris an unbelieving blink. "What?!"

"I was a little kid, so she was kinda my first crush" Chris rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

There was no way he was telling the blond that the betrayal he endured was the same that tortured Chris.

As for Wesker, he just pushed the thought of how ridiculous his lover just sounded to the side of his mind labeled 'Unstable Issues', which, by the way, was going to need a bigger place to store more of the brunette's unintelligent logic for later.

Wesker pulled Chris on top of him, drowning in the surprised yelp that followed his action and enjoying the squirms his brunette lover made before he fisted the chocolate locks in his hand and pulled his head down to seal his lips. Chris's squirms ceased as he relaxed into the kiss, savoring the calming feeling of Wesker's free hand roaming its way over his backside and under his shirt.

They broke apart eventually, harsh breaths coming from both men as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Let's give you that bath you wanted so much," Wesker said in a hoarse tone, licking the path that started from the juncture of Chris' neck and up to those deliciously swollen lips, paying extra attention to the bouncing Adam's apple and sucking feverishly on it.

Incoherent thoughts tugged at each other in Chris fogged mind as he figured out what his blond lover was hinting at. He shook his head, regardless of the impatient hands that shredded at his pants in return. "Can't, thin walls."

"She has a house," Wesker murmured against his lips, slipping his hand under the brunette's pants and making his way into a more pleasant place. "I can't let her leave ah!" Chris' body arched, grinding down onto Wesker's bulging area, and the blond released a raucous moan from the depths of his throat. Wesker thrust a second finger into him, causing Chris to suck in his breath. Chris braced himself, using the bed's headboard for leverage, and tried to push away from the evil fingers before they found what they were looking for and it became too late to regret. His blue eyes locked with his lover's lusting ones and glared.

After a couple of stubborn tugs and struggles Wesker growled and shoved Chris off of him. Chris, grunting when he unexpectedly fell on his ass, tried to reach up and grab the man by his pants leg. It worked; Wesker had to grit his teeth as he dragged himself and the 210-pound man to where his sunglasses were.

"You know I love you, I truly do." Chris nuzzled his leg to emphasize each of his words. "But Claire is my sister, she comes first." Chris blue eyes pleaded with him, but the red ones remained glowering down at him with no emotions to be read. He released his clutch on the blond's leg. "Come on, Al, you have to accept her."

Wesker turned away, pulled a duffle bag from the closet, and started stuffing articles of clothing randomly into it.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you're not seriously going to leave just because of her."

"Watch me," Wesker hissed, throwing his duffle over his shoulder and marching out of their room and down the stairs to the living room.

Chris followed him down. "Where will you stay?" the brunette asked, trying not to make a snide reference to runaway kids when Wesker took the TV's remote control.

"Will you put that down, dammit?!"

"No! You can take everything away from me, Chris Redfield, but you'll have to walk all over my **DEAD **body to take the only symbol of power and domination in this house away from me!"

Chris groaned in disbelief. "Albert, will you please sit and calm down about it? You've been always known as the calm in the storm guy, what ticked you off so much?"

"There s no way I'm staying if she is! We're like oil and fire, we can't get along!"

Chris sighed. "Then learn to." Wesker glared at him some more.

"I can't take her swinging moods."

"She's over the mood-swings period."

"I don't like anyone touching my stuff."

"How strange is that, Claire has the same tendency too."

Wesker narrowed his eyes. "What if she bosses me around, using you as an excuse against me?"

"I'll tell her not to enslave you or talk to you at all. Are you done fishing for excuses yet?"

Well, dammit, he was out of them. Oh wait, there was one left. "She hates me, for crying out loud!"

"Well, who doesn't?" Wesker's jaw hit the floor when Chris said that, out loud and with a casual shrug of the shoulder to add, "Besides, everyone thinks I'm brainwashed for being with you."

Wesker stared at him for a whole silent minute, just studying the sincere looks of mirth decorating the unshaven face of his imbecile lover. "I hate you," he stated finally when he came out of his daze.

Chris grinned. "Thank you, the feeling is mutual."

Wesker glared, growled, and finally pounced the giggling brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

To those who fav: Thanks alot! But I'd rather get some reviews too. XP

To **Joe**, who thinks I should write disclaimers even though everyone knows that I don't own Wesker's wardrobe: Resident Evil Capcom, and they will never give me credits no matter how many cookies I bake them.

Thanks to **Slouchingtyger**, the best beta ever! (I didn't mention you in Ch.2, sorry)

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Man, that was like, the best movie ever!" Jill exclaimed to the empty street, her fist punching the air with enough force to knock down a building. His smile at her cheerfulness dropped as soon as it appeared, turning to a grimace as her excitement led her to wolf down her burger like a wild pig.  
_

_"I know, Bruce Lee is the greatest," Chris said and mimicked the punches he memorized from the 'Game of Death' movie they saw. He stopped when Jill shook her head at his silliness. "Next time though, let's go to a family movie."  
_

_Jill shook her head more. "Nuh-uh, family-category movies sucks."  
_

_He frowned at her. "How could you say that? 'Home Alone' was a great movie-" Chris stopped when the brunette took his coke and gulped the whole drink down. She burped, threw the empty can behind her shoulder since no one was around to see, and smiled like an innocent kitten at Chris.  
_

_"Why didn't you get your own drink?!"  
_

_"I told you Chris, I'm on a diet!"  
_

_"Diet my ass," he snorted sarcastically, and that earned him a hard punch to his shoulder, "You touch my stuff again like that and no one will find your corpse."  
_

_"Aww, I love you too," she cooed back and gave him a hug.  
_

_"Just stop and listen for once, god dammit!"  
_

_Chris and Jill stopped in their tracks at the park's gate and looked at each other, both their eyebrows raised in a show of surprise. Looking down, Chris noted that it was past midnight and the park was supposed to be empty.  
_

_So why did they hear someone shouting then?  
_

_When they had finished work it was still 10 and Jill invited him on a friendly date, so they went to see a kung fu movie and bought their dinner from McDonalds. Chris had insisted on walking her home because "No beautiful lady should walk all by herself late at night." The streets were empty, like there was a plague that had caused an evacuation.  
_

_"Should we go and investigate it?" Jill asked him. They were upholders of the law, that meant whether on duty or not, they should go and survey the suspicious area. He nodded his head and walked carefully towards the source of noise, with Jill following closely behind him.  
_

_They found the man disturbing the silence of the night. White male, slim, medium-length blond hair, and about six feet tall, though they couldn't guess his age for he was facing away from them and was talking to the dark. Chris shrugged off the possibility that this man was a psycho and took his hiding spot next to Jill behind some nearby bushes.  
_

_"Albert, you have got to understand that what I've done was for the best for the two of us. I didn't have any other choice-Would you at least LOOK at me!"  
_

_Great, they had walked in on nothing but a melodramatic fag. "And here I thought we'd finally get to some action," Chris muttered under his breath, and Jill had to pinch him lightly in the arm to shut him up.  
_

_"I understand that you hate me at the moment, but for fucking sakes stop being a hardass on me! Everyone makes mistakes, even you!"  
_

_"No, Will, I've never made any mistakes, except perhaps prolonging your life to the very second."  
_

_That voice The cold tone It made their blood freeze in their crouching spots behind the thick bushes.  
_

_"Is that ?"  
_

_He locked his eyes on that dangerous voice's owner; too shocked to pay any attention to the confused woman.  
_

_A figure stepped out from the shadows. "I should have killed you years ago, that was my only mistake. Although, you are not worthy of a single bullet now. You know what, maybe I'll have someone else do it for me," he said, an evil smirk adoring his perfectly calm face now that it was visible.  
_

_Jill almost cried "What the hell?!" before Chris, thankfully, had gagged her effectively with his hand. The last thing they wanted was to blow their cover. What if their captain was undercover?  
_

_Those were Jill's thoughts. Chris' were blank.  
_

_"Why do you keep rejecting me whenever I beg for your forgiveness?! I've said I'm sorry, I'm getting a divorce, and I'm about putting my neck in the line of fire for the sake of you and you just keep fucking telling me off!??"  
_

_"Because I don't give a fucking shit about you!"  
_

_"But I do!"  
_

_Wesker's head tilted to the side and he snarled at the smaller man's comment; that sort of look sent sparks down the STARS agents' spines for they never seen Wesker lose his cool. "Since when did you care about anything but yourself, Will?"  
_

_Wesker must have hit a sensitive cord because the next thing they knew, the lighter man had lunged forward, his fist meeting with Wesker's face. The strike was strong enough to send him flying off, and he landed on his back by the shorter man's feet, his sunglasses disappearing somewhere on the grassy ground with a small clattering noise.  
_

_Chris hadn't realized his hand was gripping his handgun until another hand rested on his. He glanced at Jill to see her shaking her head.  
_

_"Look at you, all smug and haughty. And for what?!" the shorter man spat, glaring down at the seething captain. "Unlike you, Albert, I'm not a whore," he scornfully drawled at Wesker and aimed his booted foot to his face. Luckily for their captain, he succeeded in catching the leg before it touched him and twisted it upwards, causing the other man to lose his balance and land on his ass. "You couldn't wait to get into that slut's pants!"  
_

_"Don't you dare call him that!"  
_

_"Then why did you do it!?"  
_

_"Does it make any difference if I said 'same reason as you'?"  
_

_The light man clenched his teeth. "What I did was for a reason; a persuasive one, and you know it!"  
_

_Wesker pulled himself up, using the tree behind him to steady himself. He looked at the other man and gave him a cold stare. "Fuck you and your reason, bitch."  
_

_The smaller man threw himself at the muscular one, knocking his head against the tree. A dribble of blood leaked out the side of the STARS captain's mouth.  
_

_Chris placed a hand over Jill's mouth to prevent any further sounds after she let out a startled gasp.  
_

_The man lunged again, but Wesker managed to avoid it this time, stepping to the side, and grabbed the back of the shorter man's coat, spinning him around. He had meant to pay the man the same means of attention and slam him into the tree, but he wasn't expecting the blow to his jaw. Wesker's head snapped around to the side so hard his neck cracked and a pained groan erupted from within his bruised lips.  
_

_He grabbed their captain by the collar of his shirt, drew his head down violently, and brutally pressed his lips against the taller man's.  
_

_Wesker didn't resist. His arms wrapped in the lighter man's hair, driving him closer. They changed positions and the shorter man was slammed against the tree this time, moaning into the taller man's mouth as the latter rocked his hips forcefully against his.  
_

_The only sounds he could define were the deafening pounds of his heart. He felt his throat tightening around a thick lump, sharp stings in his eyes making his vision blur for a second.  
_

_How could he...  
_

_"Chris? You okay?" He heard his friend's concerned whisper and silently inhaled a deep breath into his burning lungs. "Let's go." Jill looked up at him as he tugged on her hand, his face turned away from her sight. They left like they came, silently, like there were never any eyes to witness what just happened under the cloudless moonlit sky.  
_

"No one's going to eat those now, you know,"

Getting snatched from flashback and back to reality, Chris jumped in his place in front of the stove, his face nearly colliding with the frying pan in his hand. He looked to the side to see his blond lover quizzically quirking an eyebrow at him. Looking down at his work, he groaned when he saw the eggs were burnt almost black and sticking to the metal surface.

"You nearly killed me! Don't do that again," he hissed-with the pan raised to prove being the best weapon ever-as he watched his 'in love with sunglasses' lover start the coffee machine.

"I thought you were trained to not get killed by frying pans."

Chris growled at the sarcastic reply and walked over to the sink to dip the useless pan in water. He forgot about the blond and grinned as he reached the sink, watching with broad amusement as steam and the _'tshhhhhhhhhh'_ sound came when water touched the heated metal. Wesker just chuckled at the childish picture and it earned him a nasty glare.

Though a bit pissed off by the nasty blond, Chris was happy that Birkin was dead. Gloating over someone's death is a sin, but to have the blond tyrant as his and **only his** to touch in that way, Chris will gladly commit that undeniable feeling and dance silly on the dead researcher's grave. "I'll go get Claire." At the mention of her name, Wesker groaned and Chris ignored it, feeling good again and smirking. "You promise to behave?"

Of course he would behave. The brunette had taken good advantage of him last night and made him say things against his will, things he knew he would regret later had he been in a sober condition. They didn't get extra physical, though, just a manipulative, wicked blowjob that left him agreeing to his requests. Wesker rolled his eyes. "Yes, master."

"Good slave." Chris patted him on his head with a sadistic grin on his face and left. "I'll give you some cookies later."

Either Chris was an idiot or he really did enjoy his misfortune. Wesker contemplated that thought while studying his breakfast, poking at the bacon and prodding the unburnt eggs he managed to snatch from the pan before they turned black while his brunette lover's mind was in some other world busy daydreaming, probably about possible ways to kick his sister out so they could have their monkey-sex-24/7 life back.

_Hmm, that sounded a little bit too dreamy to be close to reality, no?  
_

Heavy thuds descending the stairs cut his musing. He guessed they belonged to the female Redfield, and to his dissatisfaction he guessed correctly. She looked miserable, like she hadn't gotten a nice comfortable sleep the whole night-which brought a dirty smile to his lips. The redhead had her hair in a ponytail with loose strands of hair poking out of it; her blazer hung loosely around her right shoulder even though it hugged her swollen middle section tightly like a second skin.

Claire noticed the funny way he was looking at her and grinned.

"Hey Wesker, Neo called and he wants his looks back."

He felt like he'd been slapped in the face, but his shock didn't last more than a few seconds because he straightened himself and glared a hidden-by-sunglasses glare. "I hope you get run over by a school bus."

Claire's lower jaw fell open and the blond couldn't help but smirk victoriously. "My brother is so going to kick your ass for what you said."

Wesker ignored her and shoved a full spoon into his mouth then followed it with his coffee. The silence that fell over them was welcomed, neither wanting to disturb the singing birds out side, and for a while it looked like peace was finally going to happen in this house.

Nope, that actually would never happen.

The problem was that Wesker didn't like her at all, and what he needed right now was to be in the company of his lover, not his harassing sister. "Where is Chris?" he asked her with disdain dripping from his tone. "Shower," Claire answered with the same emotionless tone.

He looked at her thoroughly, studied the way her fork stabbed at the poor meat and raised the bite to her lips to engulf it with her mouth, sending the defenseless piece of meat to the dark worlds of her insides.

Bad idea, it gave him a migraine. He snorted and trained his mind on something pleasurable so they wouldn't end up bickering at each other, thus his sadist lover would be convinced he deserved his exercises.

_Chris... in the shower..._ "Hmm..." he hummed, smirking at his own dirty mind as it played a pornographic movie, starring him and his well-built lover, and it was free! A slow, erotic soundtrack playing in the back of his head as he shoved Chris to the cold wall, effectively trapping him under the splashing water, and pressed his lips to the brunette's. Of course, finding himself in such a position with no escape, the younger man would have no other choice but to moan into the clever mouth and thread his fingers in the wet golden strands, intending to deepen the kiss with a tongue forcing its way to meet his waiting one and fight for domination and control over the other man. Chris, like most of the time, will lose his optimism in gaining the upper hand and beg to be taken under the warm stream of water; and then he would grant the poor man his dear wish and fuck him, brutally and forcefully to the hilt. Chris would wrap his arms around him and hug him closer and cry for more thrusts-harder, faster. He would bite the base of that sweet, tanned neck and-

"WOOF!"

Wesker fell off his chair, shrieking like a small kiddo who had unfortunately walked on his grandparents having sex, and crawled on his butt as far away from the 2.4-foot-high Shepherd that had hopped into the kitchen until his back met with the cold fridge. Claire giggled as the trained beast licked her face, oblivious to the odd demeanor in the powerful tyrant.

He did love Chris; he had stated that to him clearly before. But he had no frigging idea, and neither did the weird brunette explain to him, why he wanted so badly to adopt a dog. Especially **this** dog.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Claire said as she rubbed behind the dog's left ear. Wesker swallowed thickly, trying to avoid eye contact with the barking beast that located him and glared. She finally glanced up from the 'cute' creature and her eyebrows frowned in his direction. "What's with you?"

"It-it's nothing," he answered hastily and hid himself almost wholly in the fridge. Wesker watched on the reflecting surface of a wine bottle as the dog nuzzled Claire's hand then averted his gaze down to his flat, clothed crotch and grunted with disgust._ Damn you, mood killer..._

His senses picked up a delicious signal once his head was inside. _Where is it?_ He moved the milk carton three inches to the right, pushed the bowl of cold ramen to the back, took two cans of beer and placed them on the fourth shelf. _Ah, found it,_ Wesker smiled to himself when he revealed a 4.1x3'' plastic box that held some rotten meadowie looking plant inside. He removed the lid and poked one finger inside, grinning like a maniac when he found the hidden prize. _Chris and his silly quirks,_ Wesker mused as he picked out the chocolate bar and wiped the wrapping clean, _he should've learned that he can't hide them from me.  
_

"Are there any fruits in there?"

He scanned the fridge quickly. "Only orange."

"Get me two; I want to feed Boulder something healthy."

Wesker didn't question the redhead's stupidity -_the damn dog has his own type of food!_- and just slipped his chocolate bar into the pocket of his shirt and walked out. "Get them yourself."

"Why bother when you're around to do the work?"

Like a bucket full of ice-cold water had splashed him in the face, Wesker stopped dead in his tracks, his head slowly turning back over his shoulder.

The coffee in his mug has run off its heat. The birds had stopped singing. Boulder blinked at the duo with a tiny whimper. The rats in the sewers under them paused their chewing on random pipes.

Danger was sensed through-out the whole neighborhood, even a three months old baby living 6 blocks away stopped his disturbing cries for mommy's milk, holding his breath in fear till his face turned blue.

Claire smiled at the visible eyebrows that rose above the rim of his sunglasses and leaned over for a more evil appearance. "Let's make this clear, as long as I'm in this house, you will obey my every word. Do you understand, honey?"

That was the last straw.

* * *

**Me + attempting to writing sap = HELL OF CRAPPY WORK!!!**

**Erm, yeah.. anyway, plz review, ok?**

**I know I'm lazy and better in reading people's work and reviewing to them than sitting my ass down to write.... but hopefully some of you readers share this same trikky mind with me that can't concentrate ****on one thing? *runs off with pop-corn to watch Star-Trek***


End file.
